Sue Ellen of Troy
by Jurobei
Summary: Sue Ellen wins the game for Lakewood, leaving Mighty Mountain fuming. So, they take her journal. Chapters very short. Only two chapters right now.
1. Kidnap

"Hey, Sue Ellen, are you going to just stand there reading your journal, or are you gonna play ball?"

Sue Ellen looked up from her writing.

"Hey, Mighty Mountain can wait. This journal is important to me." She went back to writing.

Francine sighed. She was getting kinda sick of how Sue Ellen spent so much time writing in that journal of hers.

Arthur stood on the pitcher's mound. He was apprehensive. The best batter for Mighty Mountain was up at bat. He had an evil gleam in his eye. The bases were loaded, Mighty Mountain one behind Lakewood on the bottom of the final inning. Two outs. This was the hit to determine the winner. Arthur swallowed, and threw a hard fastball.

CRACK!

The ball sailed into the air, farther than anyone had ever seen it go. It blocked the sun out for a few seconds, and then fell back to the ground. Right at Sue Ellen.

"Sue Ellen, look out!" Buster cried out.

The ball was falling, faster and faster, the leather heating, slowly slipping off the ball itself, and then….

It landed in the journal.

Sue Ellen looked up, surprised.

"Hey! Watch it!" But nobody listened. Nobody could hear over the thunderous cheers of the team. They cheered her name, a merry cheer that could be heard from miles away.

The Mighty Mountain team glared at the ground. The rage was in the air, heating up everything. Their faces were red with fury, as their sweat boiled off in fume.

They would get revenge. They stared over at Sue Ellen. She didn't look too thrilled about the whole thing.

Then they noticed their revenge plot.

The journal.

It was a sunny morning, the dew still hanging on the tips of the grass. Sue Ellen walked down the hallways of Lakewood Elementary.

Sue Ellen didn't feel so great about the stupid game. 'What do they care? My journal was almost destroyed by that thing, and all they do is congratulate me.'

She walked down the hall faster.

"Hey Sue Ellen, nice catch there!"

"Shut up, Buster. That catch nearly destroyed three years of personal life. Why would you care anyway?"

"Geez, you don't have to get ticked off about it. I was just congratulating you."

"Well, I don't care about that stupid game. And I don't need any gratitude." She walked away, muttering.

She opened her red locker. She rummaged through her stuff, still angry. She pulled out her books. A note fell to the tile floor. She picked it up. She gasped, and tore apart her locker.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" She screamed loudly.

Mighty Mountain had stolen her journal.


	2. Idea

Arthur, Buster, Sue Ellen, and the Brain were at the treehouse.

Buster started, "What makes you so sure it was Mighty Mountain? Maybe it could have been-"

"If you say space aliens, you are going to be hurt so badly!" Buster shut his mouth.

"Anyway, we have to think up a solution. Mighty Mountain has my journal, and who knows what they could be doing?"

"We could get Muffy to sue them. I mean, she did sue the Tough Customers once."

"But that could take months of red tape and hundreds of dollars in court costs." Brain said, sighing.

Then, it hit him.

"Trojan Horse!"

Everyone stared.

"What?"

"Helen of Troy was a beautiful maiden, who was loved by Paris. He kidnaps her, which started a decade long war against the Greeks and the Trojans. After 10 years, the Greeks retreated to the shores, and placed a large wooden horse as a gift of surrender. In reality, it was filled with soldiers, who attacked the next dawn."

"We would go to Mighty Mountain in a large horse?"

"Well, its very unorthodox, and would not be as recognized. So, instead, we go in a box filled with air holes that has "basketballs" inside. Then, after awhile, we steal back the journal!"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, we need a plan…."

Mighty Mountain is a really large version of Lakewood. And a meaner version. And then there was Arthur, dressed up in a strange jumpsuit.

"Yes, sir, in a few days we will be delivering a box of basketballs." Arthur said, in a highly unconvincing voice.

A student glared down on him. "Great! So, what shall it look like?"

"Well, it will be about this-" And with that, he lifted his hand "tall, and will have holes in it. To release pressure against the outside of the basketballs." It was highly questionable, but it worked.

"Okay."

"Thank you sir." And with that, Arthur ran off.

Arthur scrambled up the treehouse.

"Guys, it worked!"

Brain was surprised. "That was the most unbelievable story in all of time! How could they have been so stupid?"

"Hey, the Trojans were."

"Hey, are we going to have lunch anytime soon? All this planning has made me hungry." Everyone nodded, and they walked off to eat lunch.

Sue Ellen went to bed that night excited. Soon, she would have her journal back. And she would write about it then. But for now, she slept.


End file.
